STALK HUNT: The Movie
Stalk Hunt: The Movie (stylized STALK HUNT: The Movie) is a 2012 post-apoclyptic-action short film produced by Stalk Hunt Industries. Stalk Hunt: The Movie was created as a school film project by marvelmaster855 (Taylor) and TheKimo303 (Kai). The movie runs approxamately 6 minutes, and was filmed in two 2-day periods, totaling just over 5 hours. The film was officially released on February 15, 2012. The film can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXIN1l47vek. Summary Colonel Milkshake and his squad are on a mission - to kill the King Stalker, the vicious leader of a hostin alien race. It was supposed to be an in-and-out mission, but when the tides turn, people die, new characters appear, and nothing goes as planned. Plot The film opens with three U.S. Marines walking down a hill. Their leader, Colonel Milkshake, explains that the resistance against the Stalkers, a hostile invading alien race, is almost complete, but one Stalker, the king, can always create more by turning humans into Stalkers. The Soldiers continue until they reach a trench. Hearing gunfire, they duck down. The gunman is revealed to be a crazed terrorist. One of the soldiers, Private James, gets up and fires at the terrorist, but misses. The terrorist shoots and kills James. His last action is to give Milkshake a grenade. Milkshake gets up and shoots the terrorist, hitting him in the shoulder. The two soldiers watch as the terrorist is dragged away by the King Stalker. Milkshake and his only remaining man, Jack, are walking to there next destination when they're starteled by the appearance of Devin Debow, a soldier from a previous Stalk Hunt mission. Spotting the terrorist from earlier, now turned into a Stalker, they agree to split up and make their way to the King Stalker's base. Devin is attacked by the terrorist-stalker along the way, but manages to kill him. Milkshake and Jack bump into Devin, realizing they only went in circles. After killing a newly-turned Stalker, they realize that they can't be far from the base of the King Stalker. Later that day, they approach the King Stalker's camp. Jack enters to "check it out," and is immediately killed by the King Stalker. Milkshake and Devin load up their weapons and prepare for the worst. They open fire on the King Stalker, but nothing happens. After running out of ammo, Devin shoots the King with his pistol and ends up getting in a struggle. Milkshake finds the grenade given to him by James, and shoves it in the King Stalker's mouth. Milkshake and Devin salute as the King Stalker explodes in front of them. Production Inspired by the three Stalk Hunt YouTube videos made by marvelmaster855 & TheKimo303, Stalk Hunt was produced using the same storyline. After finding out that their documentary class had turned into a film class, they enlisted 5 other cast & crew members. The movie was filmed at the home of kernelmilkshake (Matthew), and was shot in about 5 hours over the course of 2 days. It went through a long editing process until the final movie was uploaded on Valentine's Day 2012. It was released in the school on February 15, 2012. Reception The movie recieved favorable reviews, from YouTube & class viewers alike. The Stalk Hunt team were congratualted by the class teacher and numerous students. YouTube commenters praised the video. As of March 25, 2012, the video has over 250 views on YouTube. Sequel After many requests from students at the school where Stalk Hunt premiered, Loaded Magazine Productions confirmed that a sequel to Stalk Hunt, entitled STALK HUNT: Invasion, will be released sometime in Q2 2012. It will feature Colonel Milkshake, Jack, and James, as well as Andrew, a new character. It will take place during the invasion of the Stalkers - a few months before Stalk Hunt: The Movie. Cast TheKimo303 - Colonel Milkshake marvelmaster855 - Devin Debow kernelmilkshake - Jack slizergurr210 - Terrorist/Stalker expeliarmes - Private James bionicpotato - King Stalker worldman6000 - Various Stalkers Crew TheKimo303 - Director/Writer/Editor/Sound Effects marvelmaster855 - Co-Director/Co-Writer/Trailers/Credits kernelmilkshake - Visual Effects/Props/Set slizergurr210 - Music expeliarmes - Cinematography/Co-Editor